In synchronized playback of audio or video between a plurality of devices in a peer-to-peer computer network system, the devices can participate in coordinated sessions, where the participating devices can play synchronously. The participating devices can be located within or across several rooms.
In order to play synchronously, the participating devices need to agree on the playback time and pace. One of the key parameters of providing precise audio playback synchronization is the ability to share the same time between multiple devices in a network.
Solutions exist that have various means to achieve synchronized audio playback. Some of these system use the system clock, others provide a hardware solution requiring each of the nodes in the network to run with dedicated hardware. Even when working without adjusting the system clocks as provided by the operating system, these solutions often construct clocks that are derived from the system clock, adjusted with a frequency and offset component to match some remote system. However, such synchronization is in general not accurate.